


a dragon to be

by ElasticElla



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Dragons, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lamia hadn't expected raising a dragon would be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a dragon to be

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt _The Librarians: Cassandra/Lamia - accommodation_ over at femslash100's [drabbletag7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html)

Lamia hadn't expected raising a dragon would be easy. They used to fight them often, with her sword and Cassandra's magic. The truce, in the form of a silver egg had Lamia on edge for the first few days. After that, she was far too worn out to be anxious. 

The dragon has yet to even hatch, and they're already a handful. The egg needs to be kept as warm as possible until hatching, and can only be warmed by their parents' fire- or their adopted humans' body heat. When not playing incubators, Lamia and Cassandra are working on a large bedroom and to have enough meat on hand for their birthday. The silver egg, around the size of a big housecat, lays between Cassandra and Lamia now, and Lamia's long lost any qualms over touching her Librarian. 

Cassandra had complained the first day that the Librarian's job was to be saving the world, that she shouldn't just sit at home doing nothing all day. And Lamia asked what threat their was to the world that was greater than dragons, and she blushed, didn't bring up her restlessness again. 

Lamia shifts a little closer, throws an arm over the egg's warmed scales and a hand on Cassandra's side. Cass smiles in her sleep, tiny bits of magic sparkling in the air. 

“We're going to be a little family,” she says to the egg, “just you wait and see.”


End file.
